helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~
' ---- '''Released' October 24, 2007 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 1998-2007 Length Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Sexy 8 Beat (2007) Next: Cover You (2008) ]] Morning Musume All Singles Complete: 10th Anniversary (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ～10th ANNIVERSARY～) is a compilation of the first 34 singles from the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, covering every A-side track from each of their singles since their major debut in 1997. It was released on October 24, 2007 in two editions; the normal edition contained only the two CDs, while the limited edition came with an alternate cover and a bonus DVD. The cover of the regular edition is a recreation of the cover used for the single "Love Machine", and the limited edition cover is a recreation of the cover used for the single "Morning Coffee". Track listing Disc 1 #Morning Coffee (モ－ニングコ－ヒ－) #Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン ) #Daite Hold on Me! (抱いてHOLD ON ME!) #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory 青春の光) #Manatsu no Kōsen (真夏の光線) #Furusato (ふるさと) #Love Machine (LOVE マシ－ン ) #Koi no Dance Site (恋のダンスサイト) #Happy Summer Wedding (ハッピ－サマ－ウェディング) #I Wish #Renai Revolution 21 (恋愛レボリュ－ション21 ) #The Peace! (ザ☆ピ～ス！) #Mr. Moonlight: Ai no Big Band (Mr.Moonlight 〜愛のビッグバンド〜) #Sōda! We're Alive (そうだ！We're ALIVE ) #Do It! Now #Koko ni Iruzee! (ここにいるぜぇ! ) #Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyōtanjima (モーニング娘。のひょっこりひょうたん島) Disc 2 #As for One Day #Shabondama (シャボン玉) #Go Girl: Koi no Victory (Go Girl 〜恋のヴィクトリー〜) #Ai Araba It's All Right (愛あらばIT'S ALL RIGHT) #Roman: My Dear Boy (浪漫 〜MY DEAR BOY〜) #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (女子かしまし物語 ) #Namida ga Tomaranai Hōkago (涙が止まらない放課後 ) #The Manpower!!! (The マンパワー！！！) #Osaka Koi no Uta (大阪 恋の歌 ) #Iroppoi Jirettai (色っぽい　じれったい) #Chokkan 2: Nogashita Sakana wa Ōkiizo! (直感2 〜逃した魚は大きいぞ!〜) #Sexy Boy: Soyokaze ni Yorisotte (SEXY BOY 〜そよ風に寄り添って〜) #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan (Ambitious! 野心的でいいじゃん ) #Aruiteru (歩いてる ) #Egao Yes Nude (笑顔YESヌード ) #Kanashimi Twilight (悲しみトワイライト ) #Onna ni Sachi Are (女に 幸あれ) #Hello to You: Hello! Project 10 Shūnen Kinen Theme (HELLO TO YOU〜ハロー!プロジェクト10周年記念テーマ〜, "Hello to You: Hello! Project 10th Anniversary Theme") Limited edition DVD #"I Wish" —Yuko Nakazawa #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2001 "Live Revolution 21 Spring" #"Do It! Now" —Kaori Iida #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2004 Spring "The Best of Japan" #"Koko ni Iruzee!" —Natsumi Abe #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" #"As for One Day" —Kei Yasuda #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" #"Do It! Now" —Maki Goto #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"The Peace!" —Rika Ishikawa #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"Sōda! We're Alive" —Hitomi Yoshizawa #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"Do It! Now" —Ai Takahashi #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan" —Asami Konno #*From Hello! Project 2006 Summer: Wonderful Hearts Land #"Mr. Moonlight: Ai no Big Band" —Risa Niigaki #*From Hello! Project 2002: Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!" #"Do It! Now" —Eri Kamei #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" #"Aruiteru" —Sayumi Michishige #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Autumn: Odore! Morning Curry #"Shabondama" —Reina Tanaka #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour "The Best of Japan Summer - Autumn '04" #"Iroppoi Jirettai" —Koharu Kusumi #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Summer Autumn "Baribari Kyōshitsu: Koharu-chan Irasshai!" #"Shabondama" —Aika Mitsui #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Autumn: Odore! Morning Curry #"Egao Yes Nude" —Junjun #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Spring: Sexy 8 Beat #"Onna ni Sachi Are" —Linlin #*From Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Daikansha-sai: Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 47,130 ; Other Chart Positions Category:Morning Musume Albums